Unknown Feelings
by LynnLeech
Summary: Shadow has had feelings for Sonic for a really long time now, now at Amy's party he gets a chance to tell him. Will he tell him, or will Amy interrupt them. SHADOW UKE. Don't like yaoi, then don't read it. EDIT:trying to fix chapter two
1. Party Time

It was a very hot day for since it was the beginning of summer. Sonic was laying on his bed sound asleep. His bed was white, his night stand and dresser were made of wood, he also had baby blue walls and a brown rug in front of his bed. He heard the sound of his phone vibrating on his night stand and lifting his head to see the time "Seriously, who would be calling at four in the morning" he said with anger. Last night he went to sleep at eleven because of his job. Picking up the phone he sees its Amy "Are you serious?" now answering the phone "Hello" sounding like as if he wasn t angry but pleased.

"Hey Sonic! Sonic flinched at the annoying voice, I was wondering if you could go to my party. Its a celebration of the start of summer " Amy always threw parties on any occasion, even celebrating the start of summer.

"Wow, Amy, I would love to go, but I have something to do" Sonic had always made excuses to not see or spend time with her. Don t get him wrong he thought she was a great girl, just to obsessed.

"Pleeeaaasssse Sonic! You always have other stuff to do. Just this once PLEASE!" Amy begged him

Sonic cant take the sound of her voice "FINE!"he yelled into his phone with all the anger her had from her waking him up at four and her voice. He gets soo easily pissed from Amy so quickly.

"YAY!" Amy cheerful saying out loud so loud she might have woke her neighbors, which she really did, she heard a yell from one of them. "HEY IM TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE, I HAVE TO GO TO WORK IN AN HOUR. SO SHUT UP!" Sonic wanted to give the man a hug for quieting her down" the nerve of these people these DAYS" she said

Oh, I know" Sonic said "Who else is going?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow..." being cut off by Sonic surprisingly

"Shadow?! How did you get him to go, he s so antisocial, why would he wanna come to a party where there s people" Sonic said having a question look on his face wonder why would he wanna come to a party.

"He said he'll only come if you come, I dunno why" Amy was also confused by the answer from Shadow saying he'll come only if he comes, Sonic was wondering why would shadow say something like that. "Ah who cares, so the party is at eight at night, don t be late kay. BYE CUTIE" then Amy hangs up.

Sonic sighs, wanting to vomit being called cutie by Amy. It made him sick to his stomach 'Well at least I still have time before hell begins' thinking to himself as he goes right back to sleep in the heat

"YES!" yelling quietly to herself , Amy in her room which was everything pink (not very hard to describe her room) with Cream and Rouge with her "I just know its going to work girl" Cream says to Amy, "Now all we have t do is get you a beautiful dress and get party supplies for tonight" as they get to sleep as well ( sleep-over) in an a.c. room so it was nice and cold in Amy s room.

When sonic had woken up from his sleep it had been eleven o'clock, he stayed in bed still trying to figure out why shadow would. He had been think about that for over an hour. 'It still doesn't make any sense, why would shadow go to a party if i wasgoing?". Sonic now could wait for the party so he can ask the question. When he got out of bed, he didn't bother taking a shower, since the party was tonight, he thought about taking a shower later.

Now somewhere else, Shadow was excited for the party and couldn t wait for it. He was listening to Imminent Bail Out" and he loves that song. He was singing along. The reason why he was so happy was because he couldn t wait for the party, he was really excited because of one reason. He wanted to see sonic. Shadow has his own place as well but has a guest room with everything blue for sonic if he needed a place for the night, but he never came,  
to his place. Shadow was down on that. But now he has his chance of getting that man and make him his. Shadow was thinking about his plans tonight when ding-dong' his doorbell was pushed. "Huh?" he was confused , no one ever came over, except for Rouge because he felt comfortable around her. There are no secrets between them, even rouge knows shadow was gay, and liked Shadow opened his door it revealed a white bat with an orange blouse and a tiny jean skirt with white knee high socks and orange high heals, and orange lipstick with smokey eyes.

"Hey Shadow, what chya doing?" Rouge said as her friendly usual self. "Nothing just cleaning" shadow said kindly to her. Shadow would hate how people would think if they see shadow acting so himself. Shadow giving her a gesture to come in and she did. "Wait" rouge said pausing shadow from walking.

"What?" Shadow was waiting for a reply from rouge. You r e not wearing that to the party and trying to impress Sonic, are you?" Rouge said as Shadow looked down at his clothes. He was wearing a gray sweats, a white shirt, wearing slippers as well "No I got something else wanna see?" Shadow said while looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah!" Rouge replied with joy and they walked to his room. His room had white walls and black bed sheets, also he has some painting on his walls. He had a dresser, and a night stand he had a lamp and had books on the bottom of the nightstand.

"Soo.. were is your outfit" Rouge was confused at first but then Shadow went to his dresser and pulled it out and put in on his bed. "Wow that looks great!" Rouge said as she and Shadow looked at his outfit. "Really?" Shadow said as thinking he might have a chance with Sonic at the party. "HELL YEAH!" Rouge was proud of Shadow choosing a great outfit and she didn t need to take him shopping. "I cant wait for tonight!" Shadow said with a lot of excitement.

It was now 7:45 and Sonic just notice the time and went to the shower. At Shadows place he just noticed the time too and quickly went to the shower and was very excited. When Sonic got out of the shower he just went to the closet and got a white button shirt with a red tie, a black vest, deep blue jeans with sneakers for shoes and left his apartment. Shadow on the other hand put on his black low v-neck shirt that was kind of tight on him and then put on his jeans with sneakers. Shadow left his place with so much excitement that he couldn t help but smile so much.

Sonic just had arrived at Amy s and of course, the house was pink. Sonic always hated coming over, because he is always getting pressured into Amy trying to kiss him. Now he was hearing music and people talking because the door was opened and people were outside talking and drinking, Amy never allows drugs or drinks inside. Now that he was there he wanted to find Shadow. Luckily Shadow was already there because he can see his car in the drive way, so he went inside.

Inside every one was partying and having a great time while near the snack bar, Shadow and Rouge were hanging out and Shadow was all tense now since he was there and thought Sonic wasn t. "Maybe this is a bad idea" shdow was getting nervous, worried, and scared all the same time. "Calm down Shadow, look there he is" Rouge pointed out pointing towards Sonic coming in the house.

Shadow saw him and couldn t stop staring at him. "Uhhh Shadow?" Rouge poking shadow to get his attention, "Yeah?" shadow said turning his head at Rouge "Stop staring and try and get 'your' man" Rouge saying giving shadow courage "OK" as Shadow left to go and talk to Sonic.

"Sonic!" Shadow said going towards him trying to get through the crowd. Sonic heard his name and turned to see who it was, and it was Shadow "Shadow, hey" as Rouge sees them come together, she sees Amy going after sonic, so she tries to distracted her with a question. "Amy!" Rouge called out to her. "Yeah?" looking at her as if she had something important to do. "I need 'something' " Rouge telling Amy that 'something' is important."Oh OK, follow me" Amy leads Rouge to the bathroom for that 'something'. Now back to Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow were in the backyard. "So how have you been?" Sonic asked politely.

* * *

So this was an old story I had stored in an old computer and saw it on another site, I tried to fix all the adjustments I don't know if I did it all.


	2. Meeting old friends

Sonic and Shadow were in the backyard. "So how have you been?" Sonic asked politely.

Oh shit, what do I say? Shadow thought Um, got my..cable..in.. he freaked out and blurted anything out, What about you?

Oh, cool I just got a promotion at my job, it sucks because i have to be in by four and get home by eleven," Sonic said So anyway I want to ask you something he told Shadow.

Shit shit shit shit Yeah? he was freaking out inside, he didn t know what he was going to ask and what if he was going to ask why Shadow was there. As Sonic opened his mouth, someone yelled out and they both looked and it was Knuckles.

Yo Sonic, whats up Knuckles said, their friendship has gotten better over the years. Still have their battles and rivalry but its all fun and games now.

Hey Knuckles-Head and Sonic got up, Knuckles went to him, and they did their handshake and hugged after.

Dude, I haven t seen you in so long, how ve you been man? Still seeing that girl Mandy? He asked and when shadow heard that his ears flattened. He wanted Sonic for himself and now this Mandy girl appears out of nowhere and Shadow wasn t informed by Rouge. As he opened his mouth Shadow got up.

I m gonna go find Rouge Shadow said and walked back inside into the crowd.

Alright Sonic said And no, why does everyone think I was with her, were just friends

Because you went to dinner with her Knuckles said And it looked like a date

Only because she was stood up and I wanted her to not be so down he replied

Oh, well got anyone on your mind right now? Knuckles asked

Yeah, you?

Yup, Rouge, I am finally going to ask her out he said proudly and Sonic laughed, he noticed Whats so funny hedgehog? saying in a serious tone.

You keep saying that, what, has it been, like, a year now and he continued laughing and Knuckles turned red, almost as red as his color.

SHUT UP! IM SHY! he yelled and it got silent so they only heard the music inside and the people stared at him, and Sonic began to laugh again, but falling on his butt this time. The party continued and Knuckles wanted to punch Sonic in the face and he looked up and got up.

Chill Knux, ok? Knuckles sighed.

Inside were Shadow looking for Rouge but then he remembered something Oh shes keeping Amy distracted . After that thought he saw Amy run downstairs and ran outside to Sonic, and saw Rouge coming down as well. She saw him and said I tried to keep her from going to Sonic, but she does things so quick

What do you mean he said in a sad tone

Well first I told her I needed something then I purposefully spilled juice on my outfit and she cleaned it fast

How? he asked

I don t know, shes really determined for him , after saying that Shadow lowered his head, folded his ear back, and decided to leave.

This was a mistake.. I Shadow continued,she looked at him, I...I m gonna go and turned the other way, but Rouge grabbed his hand, he looked.

Don t you dare leave this party she was pissed If you leave then why bother coming in the first place, I mean, come on. You re gonna give up just like that, whats wrong with you. You re here, he s there, go to him

Then tell me what im suppose to do, they res tones of people here, we re at Amy place, and shes all over Sonic now, look He pointed and she saw Amy pulling on his arm to go inside but Knuckles pulled him the opposite way, and Sonic just has a face of annoyance on. Rouge looked back at Shadow.

I ll see what I can do, OK?

Shadow sighed OK, i ll stay and her face lit up

OK great! Now lets just wait till he s alone, like he would be alone with her

Yeah

OK so you know this is a party, lets just have some fun while we re here she said and he agreed and they went to the kitchen to see someone they both knew very well. It was Silver, wearing black shirt with jeans ripped at the knees and his old boots, and he was munching on some bbq potato chips and a drink of beer. He looked up and saw Shadow and immediately stopped. Hey Silver, what are you doing here? Thought you didn t drink but Silver remand silent and then got up and left the room. Rouge was confused, What the hell, whats up with him? she wanted to know what was up with him. She looked at Shadow all confused then grabbed some chips, he acting like he doesn t know why Silver was like that, but he knew why, he saw Silver going to some friends and they greeted him.

He looked back at Rouge, I m gonna go to the bathroom and went upstairs and looked back at Silver, Silver saw im again, making eye contact and Shadow broke it going up. When he got to the top and saw some people talking and hanging out and one of them came out in front of him.

Hey Shadow he saw it was Tails with Cream behind him. They are a lot older than the last time he saw them, Tails a lot taller, almost as tall as him and Cream still shorter than everyone but taller than before. Tails was wearing glasses with a buttoned white collared shirt and black dress pants with his old sneakers and his hair grew a little long and he had it in a small pony tail. Cream was wearing a purple blouse and white spring skirt with sandles and her hair went down middle of her back and she let it all down. Shadow sees a huge difference in their faces too.

Tails? You look a lot different he said in his cover up husky voice, to make people think hes touch, he is just only in defense.

Yeah laughing a little, his voice also got deep So how ya been?

OK, what about you? He asked politely

I m good as well he smiled Mind if I ask you something?

I don t mind he answers, after he answers Tails whispers something in Creams ear and she nods and leaves. Shadow is confused and sees her go and looks back at the fox.

Come with me Tails leads him to another room. This room was Amys, all pink, of course, Tails sits on the bed and pats next to him. Full of confusing but curious, Shadow sits down, Tails begings. I have a few questions instead of one

OK trying to keep his cool

First off, drop the act, I know you re not the tough guy and you re gay, so stop Tails said fankly, Shadow was shocked to hear something come out of the foxes mouth. He should ve known better, that fox is a genius. Now, I know why you are here, Sonic, if im not mistake and that made his eyes widen.

How did you.. using his real voice now.

Oh come on, I see how you look at him when you think no ones looking, and you look painful when you try that voice. I just wanna know some things because Sonic is like my big brother. When did you fall in love with him? Why haven t you done anything yet? And, why are you letting Amy do those things to Sonic when you ve liked him for such a long time? In my opinion you should of confessed when you fell for him. Shadow sighed and started talking.

Outside we re Sonic lying on a hammock while Knuckles and Amy bicker.

Obsessed freak!

Red asshole!

Pink Moron!

BASTARD!

RETARD!

VIRGIN!

Knuckles gasped YOU TAKE THAT BACK BITCH AND LOOK WHO S TALKING! and this continued and Sonic slipped out and got back inside, and sighed.

Now to find Shadow he thought 


	3. Moving

So this site is really getting on my nerves, if you wanna read this story please go to my deviantart, all future stories will be posted there Here is the name of my deviantart Sonic-lova-97 . deviantart . com Thank you ~ 


End file.
